


Injustice

by Layzhe_06



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gaang (Avatar), Gen, Modern Era, Multi, Republic City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layzhe_06/pseuds/Layzhe_06
Summary: The gaang find out about a horrible plan the president made to hurt innocent people. They all come together to stop him from doing so.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka
Kudos: 6
Collections: Tokka Collection





	Injustice

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my take on the protests going on, like, how the gaang would react. Btw, I ignored LOK for the most part here because uhm.... 
> 
> It be my AU

"Mr. President? You wanted to see me?" Toph asked, entering his office. Almost immediately, she sensed his position of obvious distress as his arms were crossed in front of him and he was looking out his window. Toph had been called in enough times to know this. 

"Yes, Chief Beifong. I heard that there will be a planned protest outside later this afternoon. And the risk of them hurting my guards and I are high." He explained, Toph's brow rose. She knew about the issue behind it. A man was killed by some high general, but the government won't do anything. 

As much as Toph herself wanted to do something about it, she couldn't as her orders were only to be approved by the president. Which, spoiler alert, he didn't. It got on Toph's nerves but she bit back her tongue, she wanted to keep the peace as long as she could and she doubted she could do that when she was fired from her position as police chief. 

"And you called me in here because?" "I have a plan to make them surrender and keep my forces safe. I need you and your officers to help me execute this though." He told her, Toph stayed silent. A sign for him to elaborate. "I want your officers to spread tear gas at them from the high ground. That way, it'll weaken their forces and whatever threat they plan to do to my office will not push through." 

"What?! Will all due respect sir, I don't think protecting your office is worth hurting those innocent people! I've heard from Councilman Sokka that tear gas can potentially blind a person. Do you know how hard it is to be blind?! It's already difficult as a bender, but what about the non-benders?! This is injustice. And I refuse to take part in it." She said firmly, but the President did not budge. 

"I am your President. You might think you can do what you want and say what you want because you have the police force under control, but let me remind you, I have control over the actions you do for the public. And if you don't follow my orders, I'll be forced to suspend you from your duties!" He pushed, getting a little too close for comfort. 

"Don't bother. If I can't bring justice to those people MY way, I'm out. Because let me tell you, I am Toph Beifong. Inventor of metal bending, the avatar's mentor, and the greatest earthbender in the world! So I won't let myself be ordered around to hurt innocent people by the likes of some insensitive and selfish dipshit like you!" She snapped, ripping off her badge and slamming it onto the table and walking out of his office, slamming the door shut. 

Knowing his plan, she made her way over to Air Temple Island looking for Aang and Katara. "Twinkle toes! I need to talk to you!" She yelled, and Aang came down from his room where he was meditating from. A little aggravated. "Toph? What is it that you need?" He asked, "The President has plans of spraying tear gas at the protesters later today. From what I heard on the way here, it's supposed to be peaceful since it's to honor Kian." 

"What?! That's insane!" "I know, and I tried to tell him that, but he wouldn't listen to me." "Can't you stop your officers from doing so?" "Not anymore, I resigned as chief. That job's been driving me crazy and not to mention the fact that he's going to use my men to potentially make people blind! And I don't do that shit." She spat, crossing her arms. 

"Then we need to defend them." "Which is why I told you. I'm pretty sure he didn't tell you because he knew you'd be against it and since you're the avatar, he won't be able to say anything against you." "Then he shouldn't have doubted you." "Yeah. He shouldn't." Aang entered his home and told Katara about the situation, knowing she'd want in on this.   
Eventually, word spread to Sokka and they all waited on top of Appa, and watched the scene unfold. The protesters had gotten past the first line of defense and they saw the light green smoke begin to erupt from the bushes. Aang stepped in and began to airbend the gas into the sky, trying to get it as far away from them as possible, Katara began to heal the people who were affected as quickly as she could and Toph bent up a wall to protect the people from the policemen who were on their way to possibly harm the front row of people. 

Sokka went into the President's office to demand he call off his forces and listen to what they had to say. Of course, he used the same threat as he did with Toph, but Sokka didn't budge. He knew many lies the President tried ot hide from him and threatened to let them out if he even so dared to hurt one person in the crowd after they're gone. 

"This is treason! You're all supposed to be on my side! Don't you see what they're doing?! They're traitors!" This reminded Sokka of the Freedom fighters and Jet, who wanted to hurt innocent people. "You're betraying your own people. And you know that." He glared, staring down at the President who cowered under his gaze. 

"Fine! I'll call off my men..." He surrendered, and told them to stand down through his radio. "Let them speak." He croaked, embarrassed at being forced to surrender by some Water Savage. "And to think I trusted you." Sokka sneered, and left the room. 

When their voices were heard, the Avatar listened and relieved the President of his duties. Not caring if some civil war happened as he consulted his past lives, surprisingly Kyoshi herself. Since Aang wasn't really comfortable with her openness to slaying somebody even though it was in good nature. 

"In my opinion, Avatar Aang, you should relieve him of his duties and let the people decide who will maintain balance and order by your side." She advised, and Aang followed. Eventually, they elected a new leader who brought order for the time being, and all was calm. Lin Beifong taking her mother's place as chief of police, and the rest was history.


End file.
